Patent Literature 1 to Patent Literature 3 each describe a device through the use of which a user registers his or her call by inputting his or her voice. In the devices described in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, results of assignment to a call are announced. In the device described in Patent Literature 3, the start of the acceptance of a voice input is announced.
Patent Literature 4 describes a technique for announcing various kinds of information to an elevator user.
For example, first information and second information having higher priority than the first information exist. In the device described in Patent Literature 4, when a request for an announcement concerning the second information is made while the first information is being announced, the announcement which is presently being made is suspended and the second information is announced. Then, when the announcement concerning the second information is finished, the announcement concerning the first information is started again.